Ugoda z Segowii
Z podziękowaniem dla pani Christi Cerdà z Biblioteca Guillermo Cabrera Infante (Biblioteki Instytuto Cervantes w Warszawie), bez której wsparcia to tłumaczenie okazałoby się dużo trudniejsze, bo wymagałoby transkrypcji i tłumaczenia, a tak tylko tłumaczenia z zerkaniem na zdjęcia manuskryptu; a także Biblioteca de Catalunya w Barcelonie. |adnotacje= }} Ugoda którą zawarli królowie katoliccy między sobą w swej bliskości o formie i kolejności jaką powinni zachować przy administrowaniu i rządzeniu tymi królestwami przez będącą królową prawowitą dziedziczką i właścicielką tych królestw i katolickim królem jej prawowitym mężem; wydana w Segowii XV stycznia MXDLXXV, podpisana przez królów, kardynała don Pedro Gonzaleza de Mendoça i arcybiskupa don Alonso Carrillo oraz sygnowana przez innych grandów. Ponieważ usuwając pewne wątpliwości występujące i mogące się zrodzić co do formy i porządku które powinny być zachowane w administrowaniu i rządzeniu królestwami Kastylii i Leonu między nami Królową panią Izabelą, prawowitą dziedziczką i posiadaczką tych królestw i królem panem Ferdynandem moim panem, jako moim legalnym mężem, zgodziliśmy się powierzyć wszystkie te sprawy i zobowiązać wielebnego kardynała Hiszpanii don Pedro Gomez de Mendoza, naszego drogiego i ukochanego kuzyna i przewielebnego don Alfonso Carrillo, arcybiskupa Toledo naszego najdroższego i ukochanego wuja, aby wspólnie zobaczyli, wypowiedzieli się i ustalili dla nas formę porządku jaką powinniśmy zachować w administracji i rządach i hołdach i dochodach oraz urzędach i łaskach i wszelkich innych sprawach wszelkiego rodzaju i charakteru które my i każde z nas powinniśmy i możemy zapewnić i pojąć w tych królestwach, co ci prałaci przez służbę nam i rozważyli i zaakceptowali to stanowisko i władzę dla nich, widząc iż byli pierwszymi poinformowanymi o okolicznościach faktycznych i prawnych przez nas i przez każde z nas i przez nasze strony i z zapałem o tym rozprawiali i dojrzale radzili, uzgodnili, uznali i ustalili w bliskości jak wyżej, że powinniśmy przyjąć i zapisać formę i kolejność następującą: Po pierwsze, że tytulatura w pismach, dokumentach wymiaru sprawiedliwości Występujące w oryginale „patentes de justiçia” trudno przetłumaczyć na wyroki sądowe = sentencia judicial; czy orzeczenia sądowe - decisiones judiciales. Jest ono rzadziej spotykane niż: sentencia judicial czy decisiones judiciales. Użyto określenia o szerszym znaczeniu patentes - oznacząć mogące: dokument, patent, dyplom, a także świadectwo. Także “justiçia” wydaje się mieć nieco szersze znaczenie niż odnoszące się tylko do sądu, chociaż takie też może być znaczenie, wydaje się jednak odnosić do całej władzy sądowej, całego wymiaru sprawiedliwości. i w proklamacjach oraz na monetach, i na pieczęciach jest wspólna dla obu tych władców, króla i królowej obecnych lub nieobecnych ale imię wymienionego już króla pana będzie pierwsze a herby Kastylii i Leonu poprzedzają te królestwa. Następnie, że daniny z zamków tych królestw będące tejże królowej pani jako teraz mają być składane i pobierane po tym jak ta królowa pani nastała w tychże wymienionych królestwach. Następnie, że dochody z tych królestw są dysponowane w ten sposób: że są płacone z trzeciej część ziem i darów i rent z urzędów rady i kancelaria i koszty dla włóczni które wydadzą się niezbędne i wsparcie wybrzeża i stałe pensje osób i posłańców i ambasadorów i napraw twierdz i inne rzeczy, które wydadzą się potrzebne i że to, co pozostało ponad wypłacone powyżej przekazywane jest królowej pani z królem panem jako przez jej wysokość i tego króla pana zostanie uzgodnione, że podobnie powinien czynić tenże król pan z tą królową panią z dochodami Aragonii i Sycylii i z innych dziedzin które mają i posiądą. Następnie, że księgowi i skarbnicy oraz inni urzędnicy, którzy nawykli do zrozumienia że dochody są wspomnianej królowej pani i podobnie zobowiązania przynależą jej mości a ogłoszenie dochodów przez które ten król pan może otrzymać część, którą ta królowa pani przekaże mu jak uzna. Następnie łaski oraz funkcje tej Królowej pani Następnie, że prośby o mistrzostwa i dostojeństwa mają być czynione w zgodzie z ugodą, która jest taka, jak następuje: Zatem, że na wakujące arcybiskupstwa, mistrzostwa , biskupstwa, przeorstwa, opactwa i beneficja, prośby powszednie wolą swoją obierać osobę najlepiej wypełniającą służbę Bogu i dobrą dla Kościoła i pozdrawiającą dusze wszystkich a ku chwale tych królestw a ci którzy będą nominowani, będą konieczne piśmienni. Następnie w wymiarze sprawiedliwości, zostanie przyjęta ta forma: że będąc razem w jednym miejscu, podpisują obydwoje a będąc w różnych miejscach, w różnych prowincjach, każdemu z nich znanym i przesyłają do prowincji gdziekolwiek będą czy w różnych miejscach prowincji czy w różnych prowincjach, żeby pozostali przy radzie tworząc świadomie i otrzymując wszystkie rzeczy z innych prowincji i miejsc, gdzie ich nie ma. I że ten sam porządek, będzie w przepisach wiosek i miast tych królestw jak długo ten król pan ma pełnomocnictwo tejże królowej pani. A my, powiedzieli kardynał Hiszpanii i arcybiskup Toledo, na mocy polecenia i upoważnienia nam danego przez tych panów króla i królową w tym piśmie wymienione wyżej deklarujemy, ustalamy i ogłaszamy wymienione rozdziały powyższej treści i każdy z nich wśród tych państwa króla i królowej tak aby im pomóc utrzymać, dotrzymywać, strzec i wypełniać i poprzez formy w nich, i każdą z nich zawartą i prosić ich Wysokości by chcieli to tak zachować przez służbę Bogu czy wasze dobro i wspólne tych królestwa w co wierząc, to podpisaliśmy naszymi imionami i opieczętowaliśmy naszymi pieczęciami, wydano w bardzo szlachetnym i lojalnym mieście Segowii dnia piętnastego stycznia tysiąc czterysta siedemdziesiątego piątego roku. P. Kardynał S. Marie A. Arcybiskup Toledo A my, powiedzieli król i królowa, w związku z tym oświadczeniem, ustaleniami i ogłoszeniem wyższej zawartymi, danymi przez tych kardynała i arcybiskupa, zgadzamy się z nimi w rozdziałach w nich zawartych, i w każdym z nich i które chwalimy i zatwierdzamy to wszystko powyżej i to co zawiera pismo a poprzez zatwierdzenie i stanowczo przysięgamy na Boga i Świętą Marię i znak który jest taki oto † , co wraz każde wyraża W transkrypcji „denostaron”, co znaczy: drwimy, ubliżamy obrażamy. Zatem być może denotaron = wskazujemy; lub demostraron = demonstrujemy, wykazujemy, udowadniamy, dowodzimy. Za: Antonio Martí Marca, Juan Martí Marca, Barbara Jardel „Mały słownik hiszpańsko-polski polsko-hiszpański” Wiedza Powszechna, Warszawa, 1964, str. 94. prawą ręką i słowami Świętej Ewangelii gdziekolwiek będziemy, że utrzymamy, dotrzymamy, strzec będziemy, dopełniać my i każdy z nas tego oświadczenia, wyznaczenia, ogłoszenia wyżej zawartego w rozdziałach i każdym z nich w sposób, który w tym i w każdym z nich jest zawarty, a ci kardynał i arcybiskup wypowiedzieli je i ogłosili, a my, ani żaden z nas nie będziemy występować przeciwko nim lub przeciw czemukolwiek lub części tego by osłabić lub złamać w całości lub w części z jakiegokolwiek powodu czy pretekstu które są lub mogą istnieć lub pojawić się; a dla większego zabezpieczenia módlmy się powiedział tenże kardynał a módlmy się i polecajmy powiedział tenże arcybiskup i inni prałaci i grandowie naszych królestw, które to przez nas i przez każdego z nas, które tak zobowiązujemy, będziemy strzec i dotrzymywać i stosować prawdziwie a skutecznie, co w tym piśmie powyżej nie zawiera oszustw i zastrzeżeń i udawania a co zaświadczają podpisami ich podpisami i opatrzeniem pieczęciami a danymi, dnia, miesiąca i roku wyżej wymienionego. Ja król „Yo el rey” = „Ja król” – to oczywiście Ferdynand, ale jeszcze nie jako król Aragonii, tylko na mocy Iure Uxoris, czyli z prawa żony, jako książę małżonek z prawem używania tytułu króla Kastylii i Leonu od roku 1474, bo królem Aragonii został dopiero po śmierci ojca w roku 1479. Choć jest to intercyza, ugoda, umowa, dokument, akt … (jak zwał tak zwał – „pod inną nazwą róża równie by pachniała”), to jednakże z przyszłym królem Aragonii. Zatem, niby to tylko intercyza, ale z szansami na rozciągnięcie się z osób monarchów na państwa. Ja królowa „Yo la reyna” = „Ja królowa” - to oczywiście Izabela I Kastylijska A my, powiedzieli kardynał Hiszpanii i arcybiskup Toledo i inni prałaci i grandowie, którzy tutaj skreśliliśmy nasze imiona błagamy i modlimy się i polecamy tych panów, króla i królową, zapewniamy i obiecujemy że każdy z tych zapisów zachowamy, spełnimy, prawdziwie dotrzymamy oraz dla skutku oznajmiamy, określamy, ogłaszamy powyższe treści i rozdziały do powyższego włączone w całości i każdy jeden z nich i we wszystkim co one zawierają które przez ich Wysokości są zaprzysiężone i zezwolone do podpisania na którym skreśliliśmy nasze imiona i opieczętowaliśmy naszymi pieczęciami, datą, dniem i miesiącem i rokiem wyżej wymienionym. Petrus, Cardenalis S. Marie Admirał Hrabia de Benavente Diuk Albuquerque Diuk markiz Alva A lonsus arcybiskup Toledo My hierarchowie i rycerze, którzy zapisaliśmy się naszymi imiona i zaświadczamy, że ci panowie, król i królowa, nasi panowie utrzymają i zachowają, będą strzec i dopełniać wszystkich rozdziałów tej drugiej części pisma, zawierających wtóre w ten sposób, że inni hierarchowie i rycerze te inne części zagwarantowali i przyrzeczenie dali dnia, miesiąca i roku wyższej wspomnianego. Hrabia don Enrique Biskup Abulensis Hrabia don Pero Hrabia de Luna ? Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne Kategoria:Pedro González de Mendoza Kategoria:Alfonso Carrillo de Acuña Kategoria:Ferdynand Aragoński Kategoria:Izabela I Kastylijska